First consider the expression for: The sum of $2$ and the product of $-1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $1$ plus the quantity of $-5$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-1x + 2) = \color{orange}{-5(-x+2)}$ What is $1$ plus $\color{orange}{-5(-x+2)}$ $-5(-x+2)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-x+2)+1$.